


Don't Forget Me

by fandom_trash_2187



Category: Phandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, pastel! dan, pastel! punk! au, possibly triggers, punk! Phil, school shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash_2187/pseuds/fandom_trash_2187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel! Dan, the subject to bullying, becomes a hero in the eyes of his peers. After leading a shy life, pastel! Dan leaves this world a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan's Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter is mostly fluff and is just leading up to the plot. If shootings are a trigger for you, please don't read this. Also, I'm sorry about the feels that will come.

It had been a good day. Dan hadn’t even been picked on yet. Dan cursed himself for jinxing his good day, knowing that something bad was going to happen because of it. Before Dan could run out of the building, Dan felt a hand shove him into the lockers. “How’re you doing today, fag?” Dan looked up to see Doug’s face smirking down at him. Dan hated Doug. Doug was always bullying Dan about what he wore and took advantage of how shy he was. Dan wanted to glare at Doug, but somehow ended up staring down at his feet instead. “Sorry I missed our little meet up at lunch. Don’t worry though, I’ll make up for it.” Dan gulped, dreading what was going to happen.

“Please…don’t.” Dan mumbled, not managing to lift his eyes to meet Doug’s.” Doug grinned and shook his head, tsking.

"I can’t do that Danny.” Dan cringed at the name. “You see, since I wasn’t able to eat lunch with you, I’ll just shove you in this locker here while I go get a snack.” Doug grabbed Dan by his collar and threw him to the ground, taking his flower crown. Doug opened the locker behind him, picked Dan up by the collar again, and threw him inside. Doug slammed the locker door in Dan’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back to let you out after my snack, but you won’t be seeing this again.” Doug held Dan’s flower crown up for him to see. Dan heard a combination lock being set, and footsteps walking away.

Dan was claustrophobic. He hated being stuck in small spaces, especially lockers. After a couple minutes, Dan realized that Doug wasn’t going to come back to let him out. Dan started crying, freaking out over the fact that he couldn’t even lift his hand to wipe his eyes. Dan started panicking. He couldn’t move. It was almost like being buried alive. Dan had never been stuck in a locker for more than five minutes. It was already getting close to ten minutes. It’s not like Dan had a family that was going to wonder where he was. Ever since Dan came out to his parents, they refused to care for him. Dan had packed all of his things into a bag and moved to the streets. He wasn’t doing badly though, he looked like he could have been living in a home.

Over his own sobs, Dan heard footsteps again. Dan bit his lip to stop his sobs, not wanting Doug to hear how upset he was. “Hey, is there someone in there?” That wasn’t Doug’s voice. That voice was deep and husky, but it was sweet. The voice was kind and concerned. Dan hadn’t heard a voice like that since before he came out.

“Yeah. Please…please help me.” Dan mumbled, worried that whoever was there was going to make fun of him.

"Okay, just hold on. It might take me a bit to figure out the combination for the lock, but I’ll get you out.” Dan smiled. Whoever was there actually cared about him. Then Dan realized, they might not care about him if they knew who was in the locker. “You don’t happen to know the combination, do you?”

Dan shook his head. After realizing that the person couldn’t see him and was waiting for a response, Dan simply mumbled out a ‘no’.

“That’s fine. I’ll just have to listen for the clicks. Stay as quiet as you can so I can hear.” Dan didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He barely breathed. After a couple minutes of frustrated groans from whoever was trying to get Dan out, there was a click and the locker opened. Dan stumbled out of the locker, bumping into the person who got him out.

“Sorry.” Dan mumbled. Dan was staring down at his feet when a hand reached in front of his face and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. In front of Dan was one of the most attractive guys Dan had ever seen. The boy was tall, though not as tall as he was if Dan stood to his full height. The boy also had tattoos covering both arms and striking blue eyes.

“Don’t be sorry. How long were you even in there?” The boy asked with a kind smile. “Oh, and how did you even fit in there?”

“I was in there since school let out, and lots of practice.” Dan smiled grimly. Despite his height, Dan had been shoved into lockers many times. The other boy smiled sadly at Dan.

“That’s terrible.” The boy dropped his hand from Dan’s chin, but Dan didn’t look away. “I’m Phil by the way. Phil Lester. And I’m in my last year here. What about you?” Dan’s jaw dropped. The boy who’d helped him, Phil, was a senior.

“I-I’m Dan, a-and I’m a s-sophomore.” Dan stuttered out. Phil chuckled softly. “W-what? D-did I say something?”

“No, no. It’s just, you’re cute when you’re flustered.” Phil blushed slightly. “Anyways, do you know who put you in there?” Phil gestured to the lockers, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah. Some kid named Doug. He’s been doing this for a while now, but I don’t know what grade he’s in.”

“Ugh.” Phil groaned. Dan raised his eyebrows at him. “I know Doug. That douchebag’s in my grade. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

“Thank you.” Dan mumbled. Now he was blushing.

“Hey, do you want me to drive you home? I had to stay after school for a club, but I wouldn’t mind dropping you off on my way home.” Phil smiled, but Dan was terrified. His eyes went wide and he shook his head. “Why not?” Phil looked offended.

“Oh, i-it’s not ‘cause I don’t want to ride with you. I-it’s just that.” Dan finally let his gaze lower to the ground. “I don’t have a home for you to take me to.” Dan mumbled out.

“What is it? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I don’t have a home, s-so you’d have nowhere to drop me off.” Dan spoke clearly, though his eyes were boring a hole into the ground. Dan looked up after he spoke, looking to see Phil’s reaction. Phil looked taken aback, staring at Dan open mouthed with a sad look in his eyes. “I-I’m fine, really. Y-you don’t have to feel bad or anything.” Dan blushed slightly at the thought that Phil was concerned about him.

“Don’t get offended or anything, but how do you look so nice if…” Phil let the end of his sentence trail off.

“Oh. Well, when I left my old home, I grabbed all of my stuff and shoved it into a duffel bag, so that’s why I have clean clothes. And I made this-” Dan reached up to grab his flower crown, only to remember that Doug had taken it. “Er, well, I had a flower crown that I had made from a garden near where I’ve been staying, but Doug took it.” Dan didn’t look down this time, but away from Phil’s gaze.

“Okay, you’re going home with me. Tell me where you’ve been stashing your stuff and we’ll swing by to grab it before I take you to my house.” Phil smiled at Dan, grabbing his hand.

“It’s fine, really. You don’t have to do that.”

“Too late. I want to help you now. Let’s go.” Phil started walking, pulling Dan along by his hand. They walked out of the building together, Dan trailing behind Phil a small bit. Once they were in the parking lot, Phil walked Dan over to his car. The car was a nice black color, though Dan didn’t know what type of car it was. “Go ahead and hop in.” Phil let go of Dan’s hand. Dan walked around to the opposite side of Phil’s car and got in. Phil got in his car and put his key in the ignition. “So, do you know the way to where your stuff is?” Dan nodded silently. “Okay then. So, I’m going to need you to give me directions.”

“Okay. It’s that way from here.” Dan pointed to his left. Phil started driving and Dan gripped his armrests, terrified that he was in a moving vehicle. After all, he hadn’t ridden in a car since before he came out. “There.” Dan said after a couple more directions. Phil pulled over onto the side of the road. Dan got out and Phil moved to follow him. “It’s fine. You can wait here. I’ll only be a minute. Phil sat back down and closed his side door. Dan started walking towards the bridge he slept under.

Dan made his way to the bridge and grabbed his bag. Dan turned around to leave, but found himself shoved against the stone of the bridge. “Where do you think you’re going?” Dan looked in front of him to see a street punk. Dan had seen him before, but had never cared to learn his name. This punk was basically in charge of the streets, and Dan wasn’t his favorite kid. “You think you’re better than the rest of us street kids? You think you deserve a home?”

Before Dan could do anything, the punk was pulled away from him. “Do you have a problem with my friend here?” Phil asked. Phil was holding the punk by the collar, looking scarier than Dan knew he could be. The punk shook his head furiously. “Good. Now get lost.” Phil let go of the punk and he ran away faster than Dan had ever seen anyone run.

“Are you okay?” Phil turned to Dan.

“Yeah.” Dan mumbled.

“Okay. Well, I see you’ve got your stuff, so let’s go.” Phil smiled brightly at Dan. They made their way back to Phil’s car and put Dan’s small bag in the trunk. “Alrighty then, to my house we go. I should probably call ahead and let my parents know. Do you mind?” Dan shook his head. “Okay.”

Phil pulled out his phone and dialed a recent contact. “Hey mum.” Phil smiled cheekily. There was a pause where Dan assumed that his mom was speaking. “I have a friend coming over…yeah…that would be great…okay yeah, I’ll tell you more when I get home…love you too…okay, bye mum.” Phil hung up and turned to Dan. “So, my mum’s cool with you staying over tonight, but I haven’t told her how long you’re staying yet. I’ll explain over dinner, so you don’t have to worry.” Phil smiled at Dan, and Dan smiled right back.

“Thank you. For everything.” Dan mumbled, his gaze falling to his feet once more.

“Of course. Look, here’s my house now.” Phil pointed at a small house on the right side of the road. It was an older stone house that looked really well kept. Phil pulled into the driveway in front of his house and got out. Dan got out of the car to grab his bag, only to find that Phil had already grabbed it. “Don’t worry Dan, I’ve got it. I want you to feel at home.” Phil smiled warmly at Dan. Together, they made their way into Phil’s house.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Lester welcomes Dan into her home and Dan gets settled in. Fluff before the storm, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to post this! First my computer got a virus, then I lost my usb with this story on it, and then I was just busy, but those are excuses. The point is, it's here! I hope you like it if you read it, and shit's gonna go down next chapter, which will hopefully be posted soon.

“Hi Mum!” Phil opened the door to his house and ushered Dan inside. Dan was already uncomfortable, being inside of a nice house and all, when Phil’s mum rounded the corner.

“Hi Philly!” Phil’s mum gave him a big hug before turning to Dan. “Oh, and you must be my little Philly’s friend! I don’t believe he gave me your name.” Phil’s mum gave Dan an awkward hug while Phil watched nervously.

“Oh, uh, I’m Dan. Dan Howell.” Dan was grateful when Phil’s mum stopped hugging him, but his emotions left their high when he saw Phil’s face, as well as his mum’s.

“Howell, you said? As in the Howell’s? They’ve made such a name for themselves, but I had no idea they had a child other than Adrian Howell.” Phil gave his mum a look and she stopped talking, looking at Dan’s fallen face. “Are you alright? I’m sorry if I said something wrong.”

Dan looked up at her. “Oh, no I’m fine. It’s just, I didn’t know that my parents had another kid after me. They probably wanted to try again after me, being a major screw up in their eyes and all.” Before Phil’s mum could say anything, Phil spoke up.

“Hey mum, I’m going to show Dan my room. Could you start dinner for us?” Phil grabbed Dan by the arm and started walking him up the staircase. 

“Of course. Is there anything you want in particular Dan?” Dan shook his head and Phil told her to make something that Dan had never even heard of. Phil walked Dan up the stairs and into is room. “So, this is my room. Make yourself at home, because this is your home now.” Phil smiled and Dan felt his heart melt. Nobody had showed him that much compassion in years.

“Thanks Phil,” Dan took a seat at the desk in Phil’s room, “but are you sure it’s ok with your parents for me to stay here? I don’t mind going back to where I was staying.” Dan mumbled as he spoke, fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

“Are you kidding? My parents are super nice. They’d never let you go back to the streets.” Phil smiled reassuringly as he handed Dan his bag. “Here. Get whatever you need out so you can shower. I usually shower after I eat, so you can either shower now or in the morning.” Dan smiled.

“I’ll shower now if it’s ok.” Phil nodded, showing Dan where the shower was. “So, do I change into my night clothes or-” Phil cut Dan off with his God-like laugh.

“Don’t worry. Just change into your nightclothes and if you need some I have plenty. Just give the word.” Phil winked at Dan and left, leaving Dan a blushing mess.  
Dan took a shower and damn it was nice. Dan felt relaxed and was grateful to be clean. He even found himself singing quietly. When Dan was done, he reluctantly left the warm water and found a towel. When he’d dried off he put on his favorite nightclothes, brushed out his hobbit hair, and placed a flower crown on his head. After examining himself in a mirror, Dan decided against it and took his flower crown off.

Phil was waiting outside the bathroom door. He had been there the whole time, not wanting to confront his parents without Dan there. Phil was startled when Dan opened the door. His skin was practically glowing and, although his hair had obviously been brushed straight, there were still curls that wouldn’t lie flat. Phil felt less awkward blushing when he saw Dan doing the same. All Phil could think was how cute Dan was and how angelic his voice was. “So, what were you singing in there?”

Dan’s blush intensified. He tried to retort, but he couldn’t speak he was stuttering so much. Dan took a deep breath and spoke, his voice calm. “I was singing, um,” Dan’s cool was faltering, “I was singing…” Dan looked down at his bare feet, took another deep breath, and spoke. “I was singing The Ballad Of Mona Lisa.” Dan spoke the sentence in one short breath and Phil could barely register what he said.

“As in Panic? That’s awesome! They’re my favorite band!” Phil had a shimmer in his eyes like a child, and Dan found it adorable. “Is Mona Lisa your favorite song by them?” Dan nodded, no longer looking at his feet. “Mine is Victorious. Have you heard it?” Dan shot Phil a skeptical glance before shaking his head. “Really? Alright, here. You have to listen to this.” Phil went and sat on his bed, waving Dan to join him.

Phil played the song and Dan instantly fell in love with it. “Hey Phil,” Dan said quietly. Phil hummed in acknowledgement. “I think I have a new favorite song by Panic.” Phil was still laughing when his mum called them down for dinner.

“Coming mum!” Phil smiled at Dan as he got up to go down for dinner.

They made their way down the stairs together, side by side. “Philly, can you set the table? Dan, sweetie, feel free to just sit right down.” Phil nodded as he went to get silverware, and Dan politely took a seat. “So Dan, tell me a bit about yourself.” Dan flushed a bit, but Phil’s mum didn’t take back her question.

“Well, there’s not much to know. I’m a sophomore and I’m a bit weird. That’s really all there is.” Before Phil’s mum could ask another question, Phil himself interrupted.

“You seemed to have forgotten to mention that you’re a damn good singer.” Phil smirked at Dan’s flush intensified.

“Mind your mouth Philly.” Phil’s mum scolded him, but there was no bitterness behind it. “Why didn’t you mention that you were a good singer? We have karaoke in the garage. We can play tonight if you like.” Dan smiled but shook his head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m not a very good singer.” Phil stared at him with his jaw dropped. “What is it?” Phil shook his head in disbelief.

“You have the best da-,” Phil caught himself, “dang voice I’ve ever heard. We’re playing karaoke tonight, and I’ll prove you wrong.” Phil smiled triumphantly as Dan hid his face in his hands.

“Alright you two. Let’s eat.” Phil’s mum was about to serve dinner when she saw Dan’s confused face. “Is something wrong sweetie?”

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but don’t you want to wait for your dad to join us?” Phil smiled sadly and shook his head.

“My dad’s away on business. He won’t be back for a week at the very least.” Dan was going to apologize for bringing it up, but Phil shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. What does is that our food is going cold!” Phil’s mum and Dan laughed as everyone put food on their plates. Dan didn’t know what he was eating, but it was delicious. “How’s the stroganoff Dan?” So that’s what it was called.

“It’s really good. Thank you ma’am.” Dan wasn’t sure what to call Phil’s mum, but she seemed to know.”

“Please, Dan, call me Mrs. Lester.” Dan nodded and they finished eating without conversation, classical music playing somewhere else in the house. When dinner was over Phil’s mum took their dishes away and went to get the karaoke machine  
.  
“So Dan, do you want me to talk to my mum about you staying before, or after karaoke?” Dan laughed and Phil was grateful for it.

“Before. She won’t want me to stay after she hears me singing.” Phil laughed but he couldn’t believe how Dan actually felt about himself. 

Phil awkwardly laughed along with Dan, then offered to help his mum carry the karaoke machine into the room. Phil set it up and then asked his mum to take a seat on the sofa. “Is alright if we talk a bit before we play karaoke?”

“Of course Philly. Is something wrong?” Phil’s mum was concerned and Dan was nervous. Phil knew he was going to have to speak, but found himself nervous as well.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to know if it was okay for Dan to stay with us for a while. As in, more than just tonight.” When Mrs. Lester grew more confused, Phil decided to continue, looking at Dan to make sure he was okay. “You see, Dan doesn’t have a house. I met him today and he was sleeping under a bridge. We picked up his stuff and I don’t want him to have to go back.” Silence. Phil’s mum was on the verge of tears and Dan was staring down at his feet again.

“Of course.” Mrs. Lester spoke in a whisper. “Dan, honey, I’m so sorry. If I’d have known sooner, you would already be living here.” She wiped away her tears as Dan looked up and mumbled his thanks as a smile spread across his face. “Now. Let’s play a bit of karaoke and then I want you boys to get ready for school. Tomorrow’s Friday, and then you have the whole weekend to look forward to.”

Dan, Phil, and Mrs. Lester all laughed freely during karaoke. All of them were fair singers, but Dan was the best by far. When karaoke was over, Mrs. Lester put the machine away and the two boys went up to Phil’s room. They were brushing their teeth when Phil’s mum came up. “Dan, sweetie. I don’t have a room for you yet, but you can sleep in here or on the couch. Just make yourself at home.”

Dan was blushing, but Phil played it cool. “So Dan, what’ll it be? Share a bed with me, or do you want me to sleep on the couch?” Phil laughed at the horrified face Dan made.

“Y-y-you d-don’t have t-to sleep on the c-couch.” Phil kept laughing, forcing Dan to stop talking and take a breath. “I can sleep on the couch, and you can have the bed. Simple.”

“Are you sure?” Dan nodded in response. “Alright. Well, would you like to watch a movie with me before you go?” When Dan nodded again, Phil went to get a movie. “Ok, so it’s either Shrek or an animal documentary. I hope you like Shrek.”

Dan laughed and replied, “What animal is the film on?” Phil laughed and Dan’s smile brightened. “I’m kidding. Shrek was my favorite movie when I was a kid.” Phil put the movie in the player and got in his bed next to Dan. 

He made sure the lights were off to hide his blush. Phil also got a blanket for them to share so they were comfortable. By the end of the movie, Dan had fallen asleep on Phil’s shoulder and was snoring softly. Phil was going to move Dan to the couch, but he was so cute when he was asleep.

In the end, Phil did move Dan to the couch, making sure Dan still had the blanket. Phil was about to go to his room, but something stopped him. Dan was crying in his sleep. He was crying softly and talking about his parents. Phil wanted to help, but gave him privacy instead. “Don’t worry, Dan. It’ll get better. You’ll be happy here.”


	3. Moving On To Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tells Phil about his past, sharing the nightmare he lived through. Afterwards, the boys went to school, promising to see each other at lunch. Dan had a good day, soon to be ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm currently participating in tryouts for volleyball at my school. Yes, I'm a freshman in high school, and I'm exhausted. Instead of sleeping it off, however, I've just been working on this story. Think of it as an 'I'm sorry for not updating this story for like a month'. So, I hope you enjoy. There's some abuse in this chapter, so please be cautious if you're sensitive to that type of material.

Dan woke up with tears running down his face. Shit. Dan checked the time, four in the morning, and got up quietly. Dan made his way to the bathroom in Phil’s room, not knowing where any other bathrooms were. He shuffled past Phil’s bed when he noticed it was empty. Dan figured he probably just went to get a snack and went into the bathroom. He looked terrible. Dan’s hair was in full hobbit mode with curls sticking up everywhere. His eyes were also red and puffy.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, Dan decided to get ready. He straightened his hair, removing all curls this time and perfecting his fringe. Dan then went back into Phil’s room to grab an outfit and returned to the bathroom, quiet as the night itself. Dan dressed himself in his favorite lilac jumper and white pants. He also put on a flower crown made with lilacs from where Dan used to be staying. There were also white flowers mixed with the lilacs, matching his outfit perfectly.

When Dan was dressed, his eyes dry, he made his way back to the couch where he was sleeping. When he sat down he realized that he didn’t remember going to the couch. Maybe he was just tired and forgot walking to the couch. Or maybe he fell asleep next to Phil. Shit. Dan was only alone with his thoughts for another minute before Phil came and sat next to him. Dan looked at the clock, confused. It was only four thirty! “Why’re you up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I had something on my mind.” What Phil didn’t say was that it was Dan that was on his mind. After seeing Dan crying, Phil couldn’t sleep. He was just worried about the younger boy. Dan gave Phil a worried look, asking what was wrong with his eyes. He was so damn beautiful with his chestnut brown eyes. “It was nothing. Just school.” Phil hoped Dan couldn’t see through his lie. “Why’re you up this early?”

Dan wasn’t expecting the question. Why was he up? Oh yeah, he woke up crying. He didn’t usually cry, but his dream was so vivid and accurate he couldn’t help but cry. Dan found his way out of his thoughts to find Phil staring it him. He must have been quiet for a while. He figured he might as well answer truthfully since Phil didn’t. “Bad dream. I just decided to get ready when I woke up.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Your dream, I mean.” Dan shook his head. He didn’t feel like sharing. After all, who wanted to hear about what Dan had been through? Not even Dan liked hearing what had happened. He tried to think about it as little as possible. “Dan. I can tell you want to say something. Know that you can tell me anything.” Phil looked so sweet and, despite his tattoos and piercings, innocent. Dan couldn’t help it. He trusted Phil. So, taking a steadying breath, Dan started his story.

“So, I’ve known since I was little that I was different. I’m just going to get it out of the way, I’m bisexual. Now, as you know, not everybody supports my sexuality. My parents included. I hid it from them for a while, but they found out. When they did, well, they weren’t happy. They kept me with them, but they weren’t kind.” Dan had to pause. Phil was rubbing a hand on Dan’s back, letting him take as long as he needed.

Dan wasn’t sure if he could continue. Memories were rushing through his mind like poison. Suddenly, Dan was no longer on a sofa next to Phil. He was in his old room. Dan was scrolling tumbler looking at nudes of male celebrities. He was enjoying himself until his dad came in. “What the hell is that?” Dan jumped and shut his laptop quickly. Dan had meant to defend himself, but he hadn’t had time. His dad had struck him. “No son of mine is a faggot. You’ll burn in hell for this.” Dan had wanted to come up with an excuse, to stay in the closet a little longer, but his father hadn’t given him that option.

Dan was struck repeatedly, but on his back and arms. Not his face where bruises could be seen. When Dan’s father had finally left, Dan’s laptop under his arm, he had locked the door. Dan crawled into his bathroom and cried. He cried and cried until his throat was raw and his eyes were puffy. Refusing to look himself in the mirror, Dan made his way to his bed, each step bringing him more pain than the last.

Then Dan was facing his mum, a look of disgust clear on her face. “You’re a disgrace to the Howell name. I swear to god, who you’ve turned against, as soon as you’re old enough to work you’ll be out of this house, and I never want to see you again.” The words stung. Dan felt tears coming, but held them back. He wouldn’t cry in front of his mother. “Hey!” Dan’s mum called his dad. “Your faggot son is about to cry. Teach the wimp a lesson, will ya?” Dan’s mum left, leaving Dan alone with his father, who was sporting a vicious emotion on his face. It was hate.

Dan was beaten again. He was hit to the ground, then kicked until he coughed up blood, and then left alone. Or so he thought. Dan’s father had walked away, leaving Dan curled into the fetal position trying to hide his tears. Dan was about to get up and go to his room when he felt a bottle break against his back. Then another. His father threw bottle after bottle until he was out of beer. Then, and only then, did he leave Dan to go to the store, beer money in hand.

Then Dan was in his room packing. Both of his parents were in the doorway, watching him with pure hatred in their eyes. Not wanting to cry in front of them, Dan focused on his packing. He put all of his clothes and essentials in a duffel bag. Everything else, like his phone and computer, Dan’s parents wouldn’t let him take with him. When everything was packed, his parents rushed him to the door. “Out! Stay far away from us and don’t come back unless you’re right in the head!” With those final words, Dan’s father kicked him in the back, sending Dan tumbling down the steps of what used to be his house. Hearing the door slam behind him, Dan set off, looking for a shelter to stay for the night.

“Dan! Dan, are you okay?” He was back on the sofa. Phil was next to him again. Dan looked up at him, trying to see through his tears. Before Dan could apologize for crying, Phil kissed him. Dan felt safe, his lips against Phil’s. It was an entirely new experience for him. Dan was still in a state of shock when Phil pulled away, a serious look on his face. “I don’t know what you went through, and I can’t even begin to guess or understand, but I’m here for you. You can keep talking if it would make you feel better, but you don’t have to tell me anything.” Dan nodded his thanks, steadying his breathing, and told his story.

Phil was horrified. How could any parents be so cruel to their children? Just hearing what Dan had been through made Phil want to hug the boy and never let go. Phil did almost give Dan a hug, but wasn’t sure how he would react, so he decided not to. Instead, Phil kept rubbing circles on the small of Dan’s back, letting Dan cry and holding his own tears in. “It’ll be ok Dan. I’m so sorry for everything you went through, but it’ll get better now. Now that you’re with us, your parents can never hurt you again.”

Dan couldn’t speak. He wanted to thank Phil, but he couldn’t get the words out. Instead, Dan laid his head on Phil’s chest and watched the clock, trying to stop his tears from falling. By the time Dan had composed himself it was six thirty. Phil helped Dan off the couch and got himself ready, the two eating breakfast together afterwards. They had pancakes. Phil had made them from scratch, asking Dan to help every now and then.

When they were done eating, Phil drove the two of them to school. When they got there, Phil kissed Dan on the top of his head, murmuring about seeing him at lunch. Dan made his way to class, happier than he’d been in years.  
Classes went by in a blur. Dan pretended to pay attention, none of the teachers bothering him about it. Dan turned in all of the late work he’d been struggling through. He hadn’t even run into Greg. Dan cursed himself for thinking so happily, looking around for Greg, but he didn’t see him. It really was a good day. Then the bell rang for lunch. His day was getting better. Soon, however, it would take a dark turn. A turn that Dan didn’t see coming. Worse, even, than being shoved in a locker by Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to write about what goes wrong in the next chapter. I figured the abuse was heavy enough for this chapter. Stay tuned if you're interested in the rest of this story


	4. The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Dan has a chance to enjoy his lunch with Phil, the school goes into lock down. There is an armed intruder in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!! but someone will be soon, muahahahaha. Anyways, I took a day off school, I have no homework, and I finally finished chapter 4! I'm working on chapter 5 now, no more procrastinating, please leave feedback and i hope you enjoy!

Lunchtime. It was usually the part of school Dan hated the most. He usually sat alone, watching other people have fun talking with their cliques. But this time was different. For the first time, Dan had someone to sit with at lunch. Phil had left his usual group just so he could hang out with Dan. 

Dan looked around, trying to spot Phil in the sea of students. Dan looked over at the cafeteria a few times before he spotted Phil. There he was, a head taller than everyone else, just a mop of beautiful black hair standing out above everyone. Dan was just about to call over to him when a hand shot up where Phil was and waved. Then the students parted around him and Phil walked over. “Hey Dan! How’s your day been so far?” Phil started to make conversation as he led Dan over to a small table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“It’s actually been going well for once. None of my teachers have lectured me about focusing, I haven’t run into Greg once, and I get to sit with you for lunch.” Dan started blushing at the last part and, to Dan’s relief, so did Phil.

“Well, I took care of Greg for you. Glad it’s made your day better.” When Dan raised an eyebrow, Phil lowered his voice to a whisper and continued. “Greg’s sitting by himself right now and is seriously thinking about his past choices. Let’s just say I beat some sense into him.” Phil let loose a wicked grin, but Dan didn’t mind. He found it attractive. 

“Thanks for taking care of him for me. That was really sweet of you.” Phil’s blush grew more intense, as did Dan’s. Dan and Phil stopped talking then, eating their lunch. Dan, cursing himself silently the whole time, leaned into Phil, relaxing against his shoulder.

“Hey Dan, I need to tell you something.” Phil looked down for a moment, then decided to continue. “I… um, I really-” Phil was cut off suddenly by a frightened voice coming on over the speakers. It wasn’t until the voice started speaking that Phil looked up, facing Dan with a concerned expression.

“Attention students. There is an armed stranger in the building. This man is armed and dangerous. Everyone please remain as silent as possible and don’t panic. All available police units are on their way. In the meantime, take cover, stay silent, and avoid any confrontation with the armed attacker in the building. I repeat, take cover, stay si-” The message was cut off with a gunshot and a blood curdling scream. The cafeteria was dead silent and it made Dan scared. He shivered, even with Phil’s protective arm around him.

Suddenly, a teacher got up on a table in front of all the students. Silent as a shadow, the teacher gestured under the tables. As the students crawled silently under the lunch tables, Phil made sure Dan was out of sight from the lunchroom entrance. Dan curled into Phil’s back, terrified of what was happening.

Just as the teacher made it to cover himself, there was another gunshot, another scream that made Dan curl further into Phil’s back, and the door that led into the cafeteria burst open. There, in the doorway, was a tall man with a mask over his face and a .22 revolver in hand.

“Greetings, children and faculty. Come on out, no need to hide. I know you’re in here.” There were heavy footfalls. All of the students and teachers were silent as the shooter continued his spiel. “Come out, come out, wherever you are. Come on out and play. Let’s have some fun!” With that last word, the gunman had made his way to where everyone was hiding and grabbed a student by the shirt collar.

The man had Greg. The kid who had been tormenting Dan, the kid Phil took care of, had a gun pointed at his head. “Help! Help me please! Dammit, just let go of me! Just st-” The man smashed the butt of his gun into the side of Greg’s head.  
“Now that’s better. All I wanted was someone to play with. Now, everyone else come out of hiding. Come on.” When nothing happened, the man’s blood boiled. “I am the Reaper! You will fear, respect, and obey me! Now show yourselves, you cowards!” Phil reached behind him to put a protective hand on Dan. “I said, come out!” As the Reaper finished yelling, he threw Greg to the ground and flipped the nearest table, revealing some of the hidden students. “There you are. Now, get all your friends out here, or you die.”

The Reaper grinned as the trembling students overturned the rest of the tables, exposing everyone. “Stay behind me.” Phil blocked Dan from the Reaper’s view entirely, hoping to protect him. Although everyone was exposed, most of the students were still cowering on the ground.

“Get up already!” The Reaper fired three shots into the air. Slowly and shakily, all the kids in the room stood up, fear in their eyes. Only one student remained on the ground. This kid was only 11, but was taking high school classes as his IQ permitted it. The poor boy was paralyzed with fear, crying a few feet away from where Dan was standing. “Stand up or I’ll blast your brains out!” The boy just cried harder, and Dan couldn’t take it any longer.

“Phil, he’s not going to shoot, I promise. I’m gonna help the kid.” Before Phil could hold him back, Dan stepped out from behind Phil and walked over to the boy silently. Dan knelt, grabbed the kid around his waist, and helped him stand up. Once he was standing, Dan stayed with the young boy for support. Dan looked over at Phil, who had a pained look in his eyes. Dan could only smile at his lover and wink, as if to say he’d be alright.

“Good. Now that everyone is up and ready, it’s time for the spectacle. Ladies, gentlemen, faculty, and all others. Please, enjoy the show.” As he spoke, the Reaper went and picked Greg up once more, smacking him until he came back to consciousness. Once he was awake, the Reaper put his gun to the back of Greg’s head so his brains would splatter on the 'audience'. "The show will begin in three… two… one…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger! Hopefully it's not another eon before I update!


	5. Three, Two, One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan was so excited for lunch with Phil, his lover? Phil starts to confess when all hell breaks loose. (there will be death sorry not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD! THIS WORK WAS NOT ABANDONED! If anyone still cares about this story (i re-read it it's really bad I'm so sorry) then here's another chapter. A lot's been going on and I'm a freshman with a pretty good GPA but no excuses! I hope this chapter is enjoyable Also, this chapter starts literally right where the last one ended, so it may be confusing if it's been a while since you last read it, (which may have been months). Sorry again and enjoy!

Three...

Dan realized he only made mere seconds until Greg was to be killed in front of him and over the half the school. As much as he resented the bully, Dan couldn’t just watch him die. Nobody deserved to die by a gunshot to the head, regardless of how ugly a person they were. If Dan let Greg die, he’d be just as bad as the bully.

Two...

Dan made up his mind. He had to help. He dropped his arm from around the child’s waist and muttered a soft apology. He looked apologetically in Phil’s direction. Phil saw and looked horrified, sensing what Dan was going to do, but said nothing. Dan took off. He ran full speed at The Reaper, whose head was turned to the other side of the cafeteria. It was a bad plan, but something had to be done, and nobody else was doing anything. Dan could only hope that Phil would be okay.

One...

The Reaper saw Dan approaching just in time. He took his finger off the trigger and dropped Greg. Before The Reaper could aim at Dan, he had tackled him to the ground. Dan punched the man repeatedly, taking out all his years of frustration. However, in his blind rage, Dan failed to see The Reaper position his gun once more. He failed to hear Phil’s yell of warning. Dan hadn’t realized he was in danger until it was too late. Dan hadn’t realized he was in danger until she was shot through the chest. 

In a last-ditch effort to save everyone, as The Reaper made to push Dan off of him, he reached into his pants pocket for his last hope. He pulled out his favorite razor. He hadn’t used it since Phil helped him, but he kept it on him at all times, just in case. With the last of his strength, Dan slit The Reaper’s throat as soon as it was within his reach.

Everything was spinning. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion and at high speeds all at once. Dan watched the Reaper fall next to him. He saw the light leave his eyes as he choked on his own blood. He heard as the cafeteria changed from dead silence to cheers and screams. He felt as his arm fell limp next to him. All of that, however, was gone from Dan’s mind when he saw Phil over him.

“Dan! Oh my God! You’re hurt! I’m so sorry!” Phil dropped to his knees next to Dan. He gently pushed Dan’s fringe to the side and straightened his flower crown. “What you did, for Greg, even though all he ever did was hurt you. It was so brave Dan. You’re so brave. You know that? You truly have the heart of a lion and I couldn’t be more proud of you. You’re a better person than I’ll ever be, and you’re so, so brave.” Phil smiled sadly at his lover, watching him grow paler by the second.

“But, Phil, I’m not brave. I’m terrified. I can’t breathe, I can’t see more than a blur, and I’m not ready to die. Not yet. I want a future with you too. You’re the first person to accept me and love me for who I am. I love you, and I’m afraid to leave.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Phil wiped away Dan’s tears, which he had been unaware of. “You’re not going anywhere. I’m not gonna lose you. You deserve to live a full and happy life. You’re such a brave, beautiful person, and I’d give anything to trade places with you.”

“Really? Even after my nightmare of a life? Because that’s what made me the person I am. That’s what made me take the course of action I did.” The longer Dan talked, the harder it got and the worse his chest hurt. That’s when he realized it was because Phil applied more pressure to the wound as time passed. 

“Of course. If I could be anything like the person you are, I’d go through hell itself. Especially if it means I’d be the one lying there instead of you. I would give anything for you to be alright.” With that last word, Phil’s voice broke, along with his composure. He started crying, his tears landing on Dan’s cheeks. He wiped them away with a gentle motion alongside an apology. “What can I do to help anything at all.”

After a swift kiss from Phil, Dan felt confident enough to ask for something with one of his final breaths. “I’m scared. Terrified of what lies beyond death, my impending future. Could you…” Dan took a shaky breath, Phil nodding for him to continue when he was ready. “Could you tell me about a different future? If none of this had happened today, how would you want our future to be? I’d much rather think of that than the afterlife.” Dan began to shiver.

Phil agreed without hesitation, wanting to make Dan’s last few minutes alive as pleasant as possible. His last few minutes. Phil started tearing up, but he was determined to stay strong for Dan. “Let’s see.” Phil flinched at how shaky his voice was, but he didn’t stop talking. He didn’t even stop when he became aware of the kids and staff gathering around and listening in curiosity, wondering what was going to happen to the school’s hero.

“Dan, I envisioned a beautiful, everlasting future with you. I was planning on taking it slow until I knew you were comfortable with me. I planned on going back to the god forsaken school every day after I graduated to join you for lunch, to hell with school rules. I was planning on being there to hug and kiss you when you graduated. I was planning on going to a college with you, sharing a dorm. I imagined buying a house with you. Hell, I had already envisioned a wedding.” Phil saw as Dan’s chest stopped moving. He watched the last of the blood drain from his lover’s face. He heard his last, shaky breath.

“I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you for it to happen. I’m sorry I let you down.” With that, Phil kissed Dan’s cold forehead and completely broke down. When the cops and ambulance finally arrived, far too late to do any good, they found Phil sobbing, clutching Dan’s body and rocking with it. They gave him a trauma blanket and quickly covered the body.

As soon as the building was secure and parents were allowed to take their kids, Phil’s mum found him crying and started panicking more than she had been waiting at home. Phil was too broken up to explain anything to her, so one of the first officers on site tried his best to explain the situation to her. Phil’s mum immediately took her traumatized son home to let him rest. He was gonna have to go through a lot helping with his newly found, suddenly gone lover. She shed a tear for her son as she left him to sleep for the rest of the day, and probably most of the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but I wasn't sure if I should drag on the angst or not. Also, if anyone's curious, Dan promised Phil that The Reaper wouldn't shoot. I actually did some research for an explanation but I forgot to add it. Basically, the dude was using a gun that only held 5 shots. He had already used 4 (I made sure) and Dan knew he wouldn't waste his last shot on him helping someone. He probably had another gun, but it wasn't readily available. If anyone reads that I hope it explained that? It probably just bothered me though ;P


End file.
